It's Alright
is the 164 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis The time of the festivity is now! All the students arrive at the campus for the Eve of the Mai High Festival. With the Pri Pri Mai High at 6pm and the camp-fire at 7pm, everyone is getting excited. While he stands by a tree, Keima wonders why everyone is so fired up in make the best of the festival. Suddenly, someone from behind him answers that this event has been held ever since the school's founding. Keima looks back to see a cat-eared Nikaidō. She comments that it is unexpected that Keima is participating in the event, but he only asks the question why Nikaidō is wearing the cat-ears. She simply replies that every year the teachers has to host a skit for the students. She herself is playing "the Demon Lord Darma's Henchman", as she is wearing a cat-SM outfit while holding a whip. Some students approach her, but she responds with a whipping to the student. Nikaidō spouts out the question why she has participate, but to Keima, he thinks it looks like she's enjoying it. Chihiro arrives, asking forgiveness for her lateness. Compared to how she was earlier, she now has a flower hairpin. She says she was late because of band practice. The two enter the festival grounds, which gives both of them a weird feeling. Keima reviews this conquest, as he aims to conquer Chihiro with all his might. He knows this conquest is going well, therefore the end should already be near. The teacher's skit has just ended with a comment from Kodama, who was playing the role of the Demon Lord Darma, while saying "I'll be back!". With the end of the skit, the next event is the Pri-Pri Mai High. As the male portion of the contest goes on, Keima wonders where to end the conquest. He cannot be hasty with his decision as Vintage could be lurking anywhere. Because the kiss will enact the spread of the goddess wings, if Chihiro is indeed the host, Keima states that they'll kiss where no one is present. Keima is thinking of where to kiss, when Chihiro comments on how big the stage is. Keima rudely asks for what she just said. Before they continue their conversation, the crowd grows into an uproar, saying "She's here! She's here!" Keima looks upon hte stage to see Ayumi, who seems embarrassed, in a maid outfit. Ayumi, from the stage, notices where Keima and Chihiro are located. Keima hears lots of cheers for Ayumi and asks if Ayumi was so popular. Chihiro responds with first a pause, then asks if they can go to another location. Chihiro wishes to go to the camp-fire, to which they go to. At the camp-fire, as the fire is burning, Chihiro asks if Keima brought the pick she gave. He responds by showing it to her. She wonders if the rumors that good things will happen when the couple brings the same object. But she then states that she is confident that there will be good things happening this year. Seeing this radiant honesty, Keima plots to initiate the mission. He comments that the crowd is noisy, therefor he wants to go somewhere quiet. Chihiro does not react according to plan by saying that she wants to stay at the bonfire. Keima knows that because so many people are gathered around the campfire, there will be few outside the campfire radius. He attempts again, giving a more persuasive yet bold comment this time. After some silence, Chihiro answers positively. Looking around the school, Keima sees that they still are around people, even if there are few. He suggests to Chihiro to go behind the library, to which she comments if it's dark. Keima tries to persuade Chihiro to go with him here, but she cuts his explanation off and makes a joke that he will try to embrace her when no one is around. Keima is frustrated by her intervention. Seeing little choice, he pushes Chihiro behind the library with him, knowing that being a bit forceful is fine in such a big event. But as they arrive, they are surprised that such a place is actually being used as a love nest for the students. Keima is interrupted by the many flirting couples and proceeds to leave the area. He feels that he needs to start over, but abruptly, Chihiro says it will be fine if they go to somewhere with no one else around... Trivia *Kodama says in English "I'll be back", which may be loosely based on the catchphrase from The Terminator. References Category:Summary